percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 19
Dark Reflections-Chapter 19 The last thing I wanted to do in the summer was die fighting an army of monsters. The rain helped. It kept my senses sharp and my sight clear. I had the upper hand on mobility, all the monsters had heavy armour on. The only protection I had was my own clothes. Plus, the rain made my body go into "auto-pilot" mode, dodging all attacks as if like reflex, while my mind focused on attacking. But I knew I couldn't continue it for long. I ducked as a Cyclops swung his club at me, then I turned around and punched a Dracaena in the face with my left hand. Bronze metal from my watch then began to unfold over my fist, forming a pure celestial bronze Gauntlet with four small spikes at the knuckles. It was the "ripper" form as I've come to call it, the form that it takes when I punch a monster. I deflected the blow of a Cyclops(which is a bad idea, don't try it unless you have super human strength), which almost broke my wrist. Then I spun around behind him and brought my sword across the back on his knees, forcing him to one knee. Then I climbed up his back, using my Sword as a crowbar, broke off the piece of armour covering his neck and thrusted my sword into the back of it and slid down his back as he disintegrated. Before I could admire my handy work. A laistrygonian giant swung his club at me and it connected with my chest. I was sent flying back and my body slid against the muddy ground. Through the pain I stood up. I raised my sword hand but immediately a searing pain shot up my chest. I realised a few of my ribs were broken, probably two or three. "Crap." The rain was helping, but I knew both healing powers, from both the phoenix spirit and being a son of Poseidon, wouldn't help. These were broken bones, not small wounds. The pain subsided as I was soaked in water, I knew if I pushed myself too hard, well, lets say I might not be able to move my arm for a while. I picked up my sword and ran straight into the enemy ranks. Slashing left and right, I managed to kill a few monster. Despite the pain, I was energetic. I felt invinsible, literally. Once, a Dracaena attacked me with her sword but it completely bounced off my skin. The blessing of Athena. The gods were helping me. With the blessing, I tore through the ranks of monsters. Slowly advancing upon Nyx and her Demigod children. The pain in my ribs was getting worse, but I didn't stop, I've gone too far to stop now. I was gonna destroy Nyx, I didn't know how, but I was gonna do it. Or die trying. "I've had enough of this." Nyx said. She signaled the Laistrygonians to put her down, then she raised a hand and slowly darkness formed around it forming a shape of a sphere. Then she flung the sphere at me, as it flew through the air it expanded becoming bigger until it finally it came close to face. Unable to dodge, I braced myself for the impact. For the second time, I was flung into the air and slid across the ground. All the air in my lungs had been knocked out of my lungs. I felt bone tired, I didn't feel energetic anymore. My guess was that Nyx managed to cancel out Athena's Blessing. At first I wondered how she did it, then I remembered she was a Primordial Goddess, she could probably do that. The pain in my ribs wasn't helping either, it was got worse to the point that lifting my arm would sent up a unbearable pain. "Not so tough now huh?" One of Nyx's children had come forward, followed by the other nineteen. Raven kicked me, right where my broken ribs were, I screamed in pain. "Ha! The 'great' Achilles Scotts has fallen." Raven exclaimed, then he kicked me again, and his brothers proceeded to do the same. I covered my injuried ribs and my head with my legs and arms respectively, trying to protect myself as much as I could. "Idiots." I said in pain. "Didn't your parents teach you not to kick a guy when his down?" "Well my mother taught me to do exactly that!" One of them said before kicking me again. I knew what they were doing, they wanted me to beg for my life, I wasn't gonna give them the pleasure. Then two hands grabbed my face forcing me to look at the face that the hands belonged to. Lucian "Told you I'd make you pay." He grinned. Then let go of my face. He picked up my sword. "Well, lets put you out of your misery shall we?" He raised the sword aimed for my chest. Then a arrow caught itself in his arm. He let go of the sword, shouting in pain, blood flowing from the wound. "Who dares?!" He turned around his face full of horror. On top of Half-Blood hill, Chiron, in full centaur form, had a bow with a arrow notched in it. Behind him were several demigods dressed for battle, weapons drawn. Lucian and his brothers slowly backed up into the ranks of the monster army. They looked tense. Then the sound of a horn was heard, signaling the command for attack. And the demigods of Camp Half-Blood charged into battle, with a battle cry that could be heard miles away. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_20|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page